cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorron Ordo
:"This is Mandalore our home...our unity...and our destiny"' (actual quote from thorun himself)'' Thorun Ordo was a Mandalorian war hero who quickly saved Aloquar Ordo's life from an explosion. He was also one of the survivors who had to give up there weapons along side Aloquar ordo after a battle with Jedi under the command of Jedi master Dooku. After he was forced to give up his weapon he escaped Republic prison and was hiding with some bounty hunters such as Bossk and Aurra sing, he never met his twin brother and his mother died in child birth and his father died in the Mandalorian War...His father was the one who saved Jasta Mareel from certain death.he soon left Aurra Sing after Aurra wanted money after a beton pod racers even though Thorun was poor, he stole a small cargo ship to his home planet of Mandalore where he soon heard about his old friend Aloquar Ordo starting a new rising of Mandalorians...the Mandalorian Guild. He also was rewarded for his effort with new armor and the rank of commander. ''the one thing that he wanted no one to know was that his father was also a error error error'''. ''CHAPTER 2: war is hell by the mid-clone wars thorun was one of the best commanders ever to be in the guild. He was leading a fleat called the black hornet into battle with an army of about 500 men he succeded in the battle but his ship (the surviver) was blown up after the exit of planting a bomb in the death watch mother ship. He soon had an award ceremoney for defeating the death watch attack and returning with 467 of the 500 that were in the battle, although somthing was about to go horribly wrong...a sniper from the building over shot his jedi brother...the killer was soon identified as mak'joo ali'k, a death watch spy and assasin. Thorun was so heart broken he ended up stabbing mak'joo in the heart...with his brother lightsaber, he was so stressful..though most of it came from the loss of his mentor eli macino...his farm was burnt down by a death watch camp on felucia, thorun thought the only way to get rid of his stress was to wipe out the death watch tribe...soon he stole a ship from a bounty hunter the ship's name is the mark-v23 and he went to felucia to get his revenge.He landed at the camp and killed hundreds...his work was done, though he was wounded, scratched and otherwise basically dead, but then an old friend appeard na'uur ordo his friend that he grew up with came to help him he took him back in the mark-v23 but as they were leaving suddenly a fleat of sepratist ships jumped from hyper-space and immediently after that several republic cruiser's to!,thorun soon found out that he was in a full scale war zone he had two choices...A: give in and die to either side or B: fight his way out...he went with B the mark fought countless waves of republic and sepratist ships in an amazing desplay. When they could finally make the jump to hyper-space they went to the guild headquarters, soon after they came back and told all there vode (brothers) there story they vode were shocked after Alor found out they were both awarded Platinum medalions and both added to the HIGH commanders list (just below general). CHAPTER 3: The lost cargo its been a year since thorun joined the guild, he has fought many battles. Thorun was of the age 24 now and is wanted in 6 star system's now, he was on his way to a battle at carlac when suddenly his ship was shot down by a fusion cannon....This wasnt death watch it was somthing worse, hutts...golok the hutt the couzin of the mighty jabba was pulling him with a tracktor beam. Once there ship was inside a patrolist crew came and investigated the crash thorun, crix , na'uur and jate were knocked out. When they woke up they were in a prison cell...as it turn's out they were the next contestants for the trandoshan hunters, i guess golok was thinking of getting a good price for some mandalorian's. Thorun and the other's didnt know what to do exept for Jate, he was a master of escaping ship cell's, going as the pace of a snail the it gave Jate time to make an escape, he alway's knew that scum and smugglers casually stole the guard's tool's while they were asleep so he thought the best place to find an ex-prisoners stash to be behind a loose brick. he tryed every brick and couldnt find one but then when Crix smashed his fist against the wall in the other cell...bingo a small knife fell down from the brick, he handed it to Jate. While the guard was sleeping he picked the lock with the knife the ray-sheilded cell opened, he soon open the other's cell's they all stole the guards equiptment, two blasters, a rifle and a shotgun blaster they snuck out of the cell's assasinating anyone who came past. Eventually they made it to the escape pod's and made they escape...the pod however hadnt been used ever so its enery drive was lacking, they had to go to the closest planet possible...Tatooine. Once they left the pod they knew that they had a long jorney ahead...6 hours its been and its almost mid-night the tempratures were below 0 the only place they could see for shelter was an old cave, after entering the cave the only thing they could do was sleep so the all found a spot to sleep. In the morning they woke up...but somthing was wrong it was the same cave but..a crashed ship was there...it had the royal mando'a symbol on it...which ment...this ship was the lord mandalores ship!. mandalore was the king of mandalore...the planet was named after him and they soon were able to identify the ship...this ship was lost over 1000 year's ago during the mandalorian civil war they had to enter the ship they thought that there would be many lost treasures that belonged to the mandalorian's...they were so horribly mistaken it was filled with some...egg's million's of egg's soon they found skeleton's of dead true mandalorian's the bones had bite marks on them...this wasnt good then suddenly they saw somthing...thousnds of winged beast's somewhat of giant bats! they soon found that the cave was a hive of somesort of multiplying creature the others ran but Thorun said "no! come back and fight there is somthing here we just have to get to it!" Thorun blasted through the croud of beasts, Crix and Jate said "we have to leave, now!" ''Na'uur however didnt listen he fought the beasts as long as he could and then...just as na'uur was about to be struck in the face by the creature a gun blast shot the beast in the head then...thorun emerged sprinting shooting all the creatures he could see he shouted "''go!" they all sprinted out of the cave and jumped for cover, the beast's came out like a swarm of bee's, they were lucky the beast's hated sunlight, after sending a distress call which none of them thought would make it to general mirta's fleat they saw a mandalorian gunship drop down and picked them up. As they made it to the mothership of our fleat they were all tired and scratched then na'uur said "what did you grab back there anyway?"''Thorun replied ''"this..." he opened his hand to reveil a data card that would give the location of every evil di'kut and death watch base and the intell needed to destroy the powercore of any ship. # 'Thorun's childhood: ' As a child, thorun was deeply connected with his father, ther'tik ordo, his father was a kind father and watched over his son every step of the way. Because thorun's mother had died in child birth to him it was hard for his father to deal with the twin's la'stra ordo and thorun, they were joyful as children much like there mother, though when angry they could get very messy. Thorun's brother la'stra was different to the other kid's at the mandalorian training academy la'stra was able to tell if other kid's were making fun of him, later, ther'tik found out that la'stra was connected to the force and was taken away later then most jedi, at the age of 6. Thorun was then very lonley at his home with no company, his father thought this was wrong, so he then pulled thorun from the mandalorian training academy and moved him to a cadet school for future true mandalorian's. This was thorun's first step into becoming a true mandalorian, he quickly made friends such as his neighbor and his best friend from clan ordo, na'uur ordo- http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Nau%27ur_Ordo-,thorun grew confident and more soldier like, when he was 10 clan ordo was attacked by di'kut otherwise known as the original death watch. His father was over 18 so he had to go to war, after 2 year's of learining at the true mandalorian school he found out that his father had died in battle while saving jaster mereel's life from a fusion cannon...nothing was left but his fathers helmet...When thorun was twelve (which was the age to become a recruit) he left school with na'uur and headed back to the ordo clan, they had won the battle, but with many home's broken and people killed. They headed to the battle grounds where thorun found his fathers grave in the ash's with his fathers helmet on top of the grave, thorun was deeply depressed but filled with anger, he decided to hunt down the person who killed his father...the gunmen in that fusion cannon. Thorun was now 18 and was still on the hunt for the killer of his father, they soon were called to a meeting on an assult on a di'kut base na'uur and thorun went to the meeting area where they soon met there new true mandalorian battalion leader Mirta brokar. they had fifteen mandalorian gunship's filled with true mandalorian's, 2 of the gunships landed on the far side of the base where there wernt many guards while the other 13 landed at the front for a full on attack, Mirta,Thorun,Na'uur and a few other mandalorian's went inside to steal what they came for a data incription showing the location of 55 di'kut spies in the mist of the true mandalorian's. They escaped safly from the base with only 6 ships from the 15 that went, but on there way they were passing corusant when a jedi cruiser spotted them and must of though they were attacking the ship was under the command of master yoda and shot 3 ships down to corusant the others escaped, the 3 ships landed and 2 of them were badly damaged and the other destroyed. They only just could get open the door's of the gun ship to find a band of jedi waiting for them, under the command of jedi master dooku, they fought with many mandalorian (including aloquar ordo) the jedi and found them selves in republic prison, they soon escaped after cad bane broke out so many followed, the true mandalorian's that were there soon found out that di'kut had started to attack other planet's, they could only do one thing, they scattered across the galaxy and soon when thorun was 20 he got a transmission from his old friend aloquard ordo starting a new rising of mandalorian's, the mandalorian guild. Thorun's life outside the mandalorian guild Thorun was not just a commander in the mandalorian guild, he was a high ranked bounty hunter. His bounty class was a 5 star rating, his most dangerous bounty was on a trandoshan named lokessk, lokessk was the killer of the hutt golok jabba's couzin. Thorun was in team work many times with some of the most famous bounty's such as IG-88,Bossk,Embo, and the most famous bounty hunter Boba fett. Thorun's fame mianly cam from his stunning desplay which started his bounty buisness with the hutt's , he shot straight through a gorog with his jet pack. Thorun's busness is so far going nicely and has made a nice allience with bossk, Boba fett was considering it but he's a solo guy, there both friend's though. he is known for killing 13 jedi so if he wants a safe house from the republic...give him a safe house. Thorun Ordo's history and family tree. Thorun has many famous family member's but the most famous would have to be his great great great grandfather the all time famous clan leader of Ordo during the mandalorian war's Tegris Ordo. Tegris did not know his mother of father, so therefore he was the start of Thorun's family tree. ordo story here---http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tegris_Ordo Thorun's history also had many other form's of warrior's, for instance his uncle mro'tom ordo was to become a jedi as a child, and his brother la'stra ordo became a jedi. here is Thorun's family tree: Tegris child\ren- mane ordo, tre'rd ordo. Tre'rd's child\ren- thus'torio ordo. Mane's child\ren- Mane was murdered before he could have kid's. Thus'torio's child\ren- ioo'tren ordo , tek'iin ordo. ioo'tren's child\ren- ther'tik ordo. tek'iin's child\ren - shraa ordo (the cloner that cloned na'uur to become a mandalorian). ther'tik's child\ren -Thorun ordo, La'stra ordo. shraa's child\ren- none he clone na'uur ordo. Thorun's child\ren-none yet. Na'uur's children- none yet. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Humans Category:Human